Everyone, or just me?
by itsmimi
Summary: "Everyone, or just me?" She would really like to stop for a minute and ask him, what the hell he is thinking. Unfortunately, there is a giant creature they have to fight, and Rey really doesn't want to die. (Reylo) (Rated: T)


This isn't what Rey had expected when she woke up this morning.

Of course she knew it was going to be a hard day. She was part of the rebellion.

Luke Skywalker and his sister, Leia, the leader of the rebellion, were in their room the whole morning. Rey hadn't got a clue what they were doing. She still hasn't.

Finn was still in a coma. She was deeply worried about him; he was the best friend she ever had. Not that she ever had friends, but still.

Poe, the pilot, was alright. He and Rey often talked, but never about important things. They talked about BB-8, about machines, hell, they even talked about the weather. But they always avoided serious things, like Luke, Finn or Kylo Ren and the Dark Side. It was nice, having someone to talk to about useless things.

All this could be different by now. Or not.

While Luke and Leia were doing - whatever they were doing - Rey decided to take a ride on a small spaceship. Just one ride, to train and clear her thoughts. What was she thinking?

She probably flew too far away from the safe planet. How else would a small spaceship catch up to hers that fast? She knew it was one from the First Order. She just knew. So she tried to flee and shoot it down at the same moment. This, however, caused the attention of some stupid smuggler spaceships. And they started shooting too. And they managed to bring down both small ships.

"Hell of a day, what do you think?"

Rey ignores him and continues staring on her lightsaber.

Somehow they already were in a new solar system. With new planets. And so they just fell down, somewhere the rebellion probably couldn't find them.

Rey was really surprised, that she had survived. But she knew that the other ship could've survived too. So she jumped out of her spaceship and took her lightsaber.

She hadn't, she really hadn't, expected the person standing in front of her. She had prepared herself for Stormtroopers or generals. So standing face to face with Kylo Ren was definitely a surprise.

Her first instinct was to draw her lightsaber. She saw the amused grin on his face as he drew his too. She felt anger as she realized that he still didn't take her honest. She could almost hear his voice saying that she was just a _scavenger_ , just a weak girl. Rey was, Rey _is_ more than that. But at the same time she felt fear. Master Luke had said once, that being too self-confident was the first step towards the darkness. And there was something, Rey never wanted to be: on the dark side.

Rey had felt so much pain in her life, she had barely known her family and friends were the one thing you just don't have, if you are a scavenger. Kylo Ren just had no right.

And then they fought. Rey could hear the sound the lightsabers made, hitting each other, flying through the air from time to time, getting back to their owners because of the force.

How long did they fight? Minutes? Hours?

Rey was glad that she wasn't the only one sweating and heavily breathing. In fact, her opponent looked even more tired. She would've asked him, if he was getting weak, but that seemed too difficult at the time. Good that they were standing 15 meters away from each other. They could've killed the other one without even realizing.

Exhausted as Rey was, she was finally calm enough to take a look around. They were standing in a steppe, a few trees in the distance, dry grass around their feet. Not far away the wrecks of their spaceships. Rey could feel a cold wind blowing around them. If she would've been alone, she would've gone looking for a safe place for the night.

Kylo Ren looked her deep in the eye and Rey could feel anything inside her to turn around. "Maybe we should stop fighting. Seems like we can't finish it now, hm? I am not really looking forward to get eaten by some stupid creature at night?"

His voice was deep and raucous, like honey. He seemed so much more _human_ without his mask; now that the adrenaline was gone Rey was nearly shocked that they had fight until a minute ago. Pushing that thought aside she realized, that his voice was also convincing. Why not stop fighting? Why not work together?

"Don't look at me like that, _scavenger ._ I won't eat you in your sleep." There was the harsh tone again, the feeless.

Rey had finally found her voice again. "I am not a scavenger anymore. And I won't sleep near you."

He gave her an amused look, before putting the lightsaber back in his pocket. "Fine. Rey than."

Her own name seemed so strange suddenly, so unnatural now that he had said it. It was a simple name, as much as Rey herself was simple. And that made her feel unimportant and small.

Pushing the thought away she walked towards him and stopped a few meters before him. "Okay. Let's work together until we are out of here."

They had taken everything useful from their spaceships and found a small cave in a hill, where they decided to stay for one night. Somehow Kylo Ren had managed it to start a small fire, which was nice and warming in the cold night.

"Ignoring me won't make anything better."

Rey, now back in the present, finally looks up from her whirring saber. It is hard, when you are reflecting a day, trying to find a way to escape and keep Kylo Ren out of your head. Now that they are both strong again, Rey knows that he is trying to find out what she is thinking right now. And she uses the force to stop him.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just don't want to talk to you", she responds.

The flame between them is flickering and makes his mischievous grin look a bit scarier than it actually is. "Isn't it important to learn as much as possible about you enemies?"

That stupid grin, as if nothing had happened! Rey doesn't even try to hide her feelings for a moment. "You. Killed. Han. Solo."

As fast as it came it is gone again. She can control her feelings.

Kylo Ren responses nothing, he just closes his eyes.

"You've become better. You still need a teacher, but you've got better."

That was enough. Rey stands up, her eyes meet his, and she has never been as angry and frustrated in her life. But she won't let her emotions win, she needs to stay alive. So she runs out of the cave and sits down on the hill.

Heavily breathing she swishes her lightsaber around; if there would have been anything near her it would've been destroyed.

 _How can he be like this? How can't he feel anything after murdering his own father?_ Rey knows this isn't true, or at least she hopes so. There can't be a person without feelings, he can't be like this.

Rey doesn't know how long she stayed on the hill, doing nothing but mediating. She ignores the cold, she ignores her feelings, she just concentrates.

 _There will be a way to solve all my problems._

If Rey thinks it often enough, maybe it will work.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys,**

 **and thank you for reading this story. I hope you'll like it, and maybe you could send a review? Anyway, I hope you can enjoy.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
